The Runaway -
by Partager Super
Summary: Clary runs away to Chicago after Jace cheats on her. Two months later, Jace,Izzy,Alec,and Simon move to Chicago.Jace hosts a bachelorett party for Alec before he gets married to Magnus. Jace goes to a strip club to hosts it there when he see's Clary. But not serving people at table's but dancing and stripping. This story is about Jace and n Clary forgive Jace or not?Review!
1. Chapter 1

- Runaway -

After rummiging through her bag for a minute, Clary grabs her iphone, the case having a splash of green,black and white all together. It makes Clary, laugh everytime she see's it. "Hey, Simon "Clary said smiling in to the phone.

"Hey Clary. Whats up?" Simon asked. Clary looked down at the curb, careful not to trip. "Nothin, just went to the mall and grabbed some lunch for me and Jace" Clary said, crossing the street. Simon laughed in to the phone.

"Make Jace, go get his own lunch" Simon sneered. Clary rolled her eyes. "Yea, okay Simon. Let's see how that will work. Anyway's whats up with you?" Clary asked. "I just wanted to see if you would want to hangout. We haven't hanged out since the whole dating situtation with Isabelle and Jace. It's like we never see each other" Simon disappointently said.

Clary smiled in to the phone. "Well, how about I drop the lunch off to Jace and we can meet up" Clary said. She could hear Simon, jumping up and down in excitement. Clary laughed. She finally arrived at the institute.

"Awesome, Claires. I will see you later. But Clary?" Clary, opened the door towards the institute, stepping inside. She still remebered her first time here, watching it as the door closed so beauitfully and locking and then passing out and Jace's words that felt like butterfly in her stomach.

"Yea Simon?" Clary asked. "Um, how's Isabelle?" Simon asked, Clary could sense the concern in his voice. Ever since, Isabelle caught Simon cheating on her, it had been awkward been the two. Isabelle would pretend she was okay and that it didn't bother her.

"You know how she is Simon. You broke her heart and now she tries to pretend everything is fine. I can't imagine what she is going through, if Jace ever cheated on me, I don't know what I would do" Clary said.

Simon sighed in to the phone. "I will talk to you later Simon. I am at the institute" Clary said. Before Simon could respond, Clary shut the phone. Clary and Isabelle were best friends and then Clary was his best friend. She was stuck in the middle.

Clary set her bag on the table, near her room as she put the food behind her back, preparing to surprise Jace. She walked to the kitchen, preparing two plates of chinease food for the two. Clary felt her stomach growl as she smelled the dealicious food.

After grabbing the two, glass plates with food, she kicked the kitchen door closed as she walked. Her jeans rolled up as her tennis shoes hit the floor, walking up the stairs. Her hair was rolled up in to a loose curly bun as a faint scene of makeup layed her face.

The door towards Jace's room was open a crack. She smiled. She was going to sneak up on him and surprise him with some of his favorite dishes. They have been fighting a lot recently and Clary felt bad because most of it was her fault. Ever since her mother died, she never been the same.

Valentine, cursed her. He made her hate herself as she almost killed Clary. Clary still having the same scar on her wrist from the knife connecting towards her. She felt her hand touch her stomach where another scar was. Clary remebered screaming and trying to get away from her mother.

Remebering the way, the knife went through her stomach. Clary almost died and Clary remebered the look on her mother's face. Valentine made her almost kill her daughter, and after a couple weeks in the hospital, it was all to much for Jocelyn.

After, Clary coming home from the hospital, Jocelyn couldn't take seeing her daughter everyday. Jocelyn killed herself, one day when Clary was sleeping. Clary tried to get home later after her mother was asleep and get out early in the morning before she woke up so her mother didn't feel the pain of seeing her.

But, now that Jocelyn died, it was pain for Clary. She yelled at Jace, barly talked to Simon and pushed everyone she cared about, a way. She thought it was her fault and finally Clary was becoming true to herself.

Clary held the two plate's burning the tips of her fingers. Slowly and quietly opening the door with her edge of her elbow, Clary froze after opening it up all the way. Standing in the doorway, shocked to see what Jace was doing.

Clary gasped as she saw a girl on top of Jace, kissing him. Jace's hands trailing down towards her butt. Clary felt her hands become weak, as the plates fell out of her hand. They crashed on the floor, in front of Clary's feet. The plates shattering like Clary's heart.

Jace broke the kiss with the girl and turned his head towards the door. He gasped as he saw Clary standing in there. Tears down her face. "Clary" Jace gasped. But she already, ran down the wall. Ran as fast as she could, just like when she got the call from her mother and almost died.

Clary ran down the stairs. She could hear Jace calling out her name. Clary brushed the tears away from her eyes as she pushed open the entry door. Jace running, down the stairs almost tripping. "Clary. Please" Jace screamed again.

He ran down towards the street, standing in the middle. Looking both ways, back and forth. No sign of Clary. No sign of a girl with red hair, running or nothing. She was gone. His Clary was gone. Clary ran around the corner. She turned back, hiding as she saw Jace standing there not that far away looking for her.

Clary turned back around and slid on her butt, crying. Why did he do this? Clary thought. She felt hurt. Clary, stood up, she didn't bother to turn around or to go back. She felt every pressure of her foot fall on the floor, again and again as soon she was out of sight.

Author's note -

Hey! Partager Super here. I am obsessed with The Mortal Instruments and I write so much about Jace and Clary. I have another story that may come out in a couple days, and its about Clary running away after seeing Jace kissing another girl but she gets hit by a car and looses her memory. But anyways, pm me or review if you want more of this story or if you have any idea's for me to continue my stories or something. I love all your guys support and I hope you like the story "The Runaway". I will upload Chapter Two tomorrow. So enjoy chapter one and please review if you guys liked it and if I should continue it. Thankyou! Love Partager Super!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two -

Her arms flying over her shoulder's as the breeze hit her. She heard ambulances pass by her. It's night now. Clary has been walking for like what seemed forever. Clary felt her stomach growl again for the twenty time.

She remebered, she had her stele on her. Clary smiled to herself, as she pulled it out. Clary could open a portal and jump through it. Go somewhere, Clary thought. Hmm, she remebered hearing Simon say that he had some sick relatives in Chicago.

Clary drew the symbol against a wall, in an ally. She felt the stele heavy in her hand. Her phone had a bizzilion texts and calls from Simon and Jace. Both, heavy amounts. Clary closed her eyes, smiling to herself as she thought of a new life. Clary's foot hit the ground as she took a step forward inside.

"What the hell dude?" Simon yelled, pushing Jace hard. Jace took a step back. Isabelle and Alec surrounded them. Magnus behind Alec. Both starring at him, and glaring at him with hatred. "Shut up Simon!" Jace yelled.

They were fighting inside the institute in the main hall. Everyone found out that Jace had cheated on Clary and now Clary was missing. "You know, she is missing right. Or do all of you guys just cant wait to throw her out on the curb hoping Valentin would come along and take her?" Simon yelled, throwing his hands up at all four of them.

Isabelle staring at him. She felt a tear fall from her face. But quickly wiped it away, she didn't want Simon to see her crying. Jace starred at the floor. "Jace, I dont know who you are no more. Clary loved you, no scratch that. She was in love with you. She was telling me about how you guys been fighting and that she felt bad so she was going to surprise you with lunch" Simon said.

"Jace, I can't believe you" Isabelle said shaking her head. Jace's eyes darted to Isabelle. "I can't loose her. I love her" Jace's voice cracking. Alec laughed. "If you loved her, why did you have that skank in your bedroom" Alec yelled in to Jace's face, pushing Jace against the wall, like he did to Clary once.

Jace felt all the anger he had, boil to the top as he punched Alec with his fist. Alec fell back as Magnus caught him. Isabella lost it as she heard Magnus curse at Jace. "Alec, I'm so" Jace began to say, but was cut off by Isabelle slapping him.

The slap echoed as a red mark formed on Jace's cheek. He looked at her with a shocked face. She shook her head at him in disgust, before anyone said anything, Isabelle turned around and walked out of the room. Her heels clicking against the floor.

Magnus helped Alec up as the two of them walked out of the room, following Isabelle. Jace faced Simon. "Simon-" Simon turned around and walked out of the room, going down the hall towards the end of the institute.

Jace stood there for a moment of silence. He brought his feet up as he slowly walked up the stairs. In silence, he walked. Hating himself, he vowed to himself and to Jocelyn that he would protect her, never hurt her ever and he broke that promise.

Author's note -

Hey! Partager Super here! Acturally, my name is Tayler. Lol. I know, awesome name right? Haha. Okay let me get back to the story.

Short chapter, I know. But I am saving up and trying to kind of bring you guys in, I could say. Haha! But I mean, like I want some of it to bring out the dramatic in this story. It's a sad story for Jace and Clary. Also in the plot, above, I said that they move after two months Clary runs away but since she is 15 at the time, I am moving it up to 3 year's later. I know, big difference but I was talking to my friend and she said, if Clary was going to become a stripper she has to be 18... So I got to thinking. Pm any idea's or I might cancel it. Just kidding, I love how many reviews I got and I wil post more as long as I keep recieving idea's. Chapter three will most likely be posted Friday. I am already writing chapter four but I dont want to feel rushed you know. Also, beside's this story, I have another story I wish to publish on here soon. It's probably going to be a hiking trip or something with Clary and Jace. Probably two chapters only. So look at all my Mortal Instruments storie's on her and review. I love you all. Stay strong. Keep reading too! Bye guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three -

Slowly, the door to Clary's bedroom slipped open. Jace quietly walking in, silently. Immediately smelling Clary's scent as he walked in. It smelled like, strawberries, hand santizer and the smell from washing your clothes. He always loved the smell.

Jace closed the door behind him, as he flickered on the light. The room was painted a dark red as her bed laid on the side of the room as the curtains drenched over the windows as a desk sat right when you walk in, on top of her desk in the center was her notepad as her closet was open.

He walked over to her desk, where besides her notepad was a picture frame of Jace and herself. He smiled as he grabbed it. His touch so light, he almost dropped it. It showed Clary was on top of Jace's back.

He remebered that day so clearly. She hurt her ankle, fighting a demon so he gave her a horsey back ride. Clary was so light as she rested on his back. He saw pictures hanging on the wall, of Clary and Simon. Another one was her,Jace,Alec and Isabelle fighting her first demon.

Jace remebered simpliest times where it was just the two of them. Their first date. Their first kiss. Their first fight. Their last fight. Jace walked over to where her closet was, it was open half way. He pulled out a top, that was his but Clary stole it. He laughed as he hanged it back up.

Jace sat down on her neatly made, bed as the covers tightly folded in to the corners and peeks of the bed. The covers drenched in a light blue color as white birds layed across it. Jace laid back, so he was on her pillow. He stared at the top of the ceiling above where she sleeps.

Stars lit up. It was the green glowish stars, Simon got for her when she first moved would have nightmares a lot, especially since her mother passed. Luke left them. He said, he couldn't deal with Jocelyn no more, she went crazy. He said it was like having a soldier come home from seeing his team-mates and thousands of children die before his eyes as he goes home and goes crazy (I support soldier's so this isn't meant to slash them. My brother is in the miltary. Pray for him by the way :) He is going to war in October)

Before Jace new what was happening, he closed his eyes and fell in to a deep sleep. Dreaming of Clary and finding her and proposing her. He didnt know what happened with that girl, he was kissing. All of a sudden he was telling her about how Clary and him fight, every moment of everyday and she kissed him.

The girl had red, firey, heated hair like Clary. Her green eyes shined him. Her skin tone a little dark as she sounded so much like Clary. Jace craved Clary now, more then anything. He should of been there for her when she needed him. Especally after her mother killed herself and Luke left.

Clary cried every night. She would cry and Jace would be so mean to her, once calling her a cry baby. Jace felt so bad. He hurt her more times than ever. He wouldn't blame Clary for leaving him. But all he wanted to know was if she was okay.

"I can't believe Jace!" Isabelle screamed for the 40th. time. "I know. It seems so unlike him. I can't believe he cheated on Clary" Alec said, sitting himself down on the couch. His arm layed across the couch. Isabelle sat next to him, as his arm went around her and laid on the couch's armrest.

"We have to find Clary. She could be hurt right now. Where would she have gone?" Isabelle said, shaking her head. Isabelle looked towards Simon. "What?" He, yelled throwing his hands up. "Your the one that knows her best. Your her best friend for crying out" Isabelle yelled at Simon. It showed she was still upset.

"I dont know" Simon muttered, staring at the floor. Isabelle looked towards Alec. Alec shook his head as, Alec got up and walked away. Isabelle watched him leave. Every step, making a louder one than the next.

She looked towards Simon. "I am sorry" He chocked out. Isabella leaned forward trying to hear what he has to say. "What?" She asked, confused. He looked up at her. He had tears forming in his eyes. "I am sorry that I hurt you, I am sorry that I cheated on you, I am sorry for everything. I am sorry for loosing Clary, and most important, I am sorry for loosing you. I-" He was cut off my Isabelle's lips on his own.

He froze for a moment as he put his hand around her waist and pushed her closer to his body. "Just shut up" She moaned in to his mouth. He smiled. "My, pleasure" He whispered. Isabelle smiled in to the kiss. Simon put her more up against him as he kissed her passionately.

Author's Note -

Partager Super here! Hey guys! How has your Friday been? Well, I hope yours is better than mine, because I am sick. Yep, coughing, noses promblems and I am mad at the world today. Lol. Just got home from school, and I forgot I promised to upload a chapter today. Chapter Five may come on Wednesday next week, well I acturally don't know. It's either Tuesday or Wednesday. I think right after school, me and my friends are going to see "The Mortal Instruments" AGAIN lol. So I wont be home. But besides being sick, there was only one good thing that came out of the day. My dad ordered me Clary's Bag from the movie. Omgg! I been waiting forever and they are always sold out, but I guess the order comes on September 25, hey! Right when The cast starts to film "City Of Ashes" Haha. So, yea let me get back to the story. I will most likely be posting two chapter's a week. I need some idea's people. Probably, chapter 6-8, then I will get to 2-3 years later in the future so help me get to those chapters and give me some idea's. Also I have a new guy in the story and his name is Carter. Pm me, what he should look like or what person he should be like picture wise. Lol. Also how do you make AMV video's for Clary and Jace on youtube? Thankyou so much for believing in this story. I love you guys! Love - Partager Super.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four -

Cars drove by. Honking as they almost get hit or sometimes just honking for no reason. Clary walking through the streets, trying to find some where to sleep at. She was so tired and her feet hurt. She wondered what Jace was doing right now or Simon, or the others. She missed them.

Clary was deep in thought when a car drove by and honked really out, startling her. "Stupid people" Clary muttered. Clary looked at the floor as she walked slowly. Muttering a few words to herself. She felt tears began to rise as she thought of her mother.

"I miss you mom "Clary cried, stopping. She wiped away her tears as she just stood there for a second, admiring the scene. Cars and building, yea well not a scene, she thought. All of a sudden, Clary felt being pushed to the floor. "Ow" She wined as she fell on top of her shoulder.

She looked above her, there was a guy with a bike. "I am so sorry" He began to say, over and over. The guy had blonde hair just like Jace and he was wearing some black jeans and a grey t-shirt. Clary felt her cheeks blush as she realized he was super cute.

"Yea. Um, it's okay" Clary muttered, snapping out of her thoughts. He held out his hand and offered her a warm smile. Clary smiled and took it. He pulled her up, as her body smacked against his. Clary smiled and blushed more, as she took a step back away from him.

"My name is Carter. What's yours?" He asked. "Clarissa" She answered simply. "Well, Clarissa. You need a ride anywhere? I wouldn't want you to get hit no more by guys on a bike" He said smiling, as he grabbed his bike that was on the floor. Clary chuckled.

"You can call me Clary. But, no thanks. I have no where to go. Just got here." Clary said, watching him anxiously. He smiled at her wide. "Well, you can stay with me at my place. I mean, not to try to freak you out or anything but I don't want anything to happen to you on the danger streets of Chicago at night. My room-mate just moved out anyways" Carter smiled.

He started to walk with his bike, not waiting for her answer. "Are you coming?" He turned back, a couple inches away. Clary debated for a second. She looked behind her and turned towards Carter. Clary nodded as she ran after him.

Jace woke up with a start as something began to ring repeadly. He groaned as he rolled over and saw that her phone was on the floor, ringing. The contact saying Simon. She forgot her phone, Jace thought as he picked it up.

85 Misscalls from Simon. 105 Misscalls from Jace, with a heart it said next to the name. Jace sat there for a moment, she really did love him. Jace had never met a girl who he was so in love with and having her return the same feeelings. All girls, he met just wanted to have sex with him or something.

He smiled as he thought about him and Clary. Jace missed her. He looked around the room again, smiling as he saw all her things placed in a neat order. Jace always came over and helped her clean her things, he was kinda of a neat freak. He laughed towards the thought.

He saw, her dance pants on a chair next to her bed with a black tanktop. He smiled as he remebered, sneaking up on her as she danced. Listening to "Do You Remeember? By Jay Sean" He just got done with training, he started to walk up stair's when Jace heard music.

He forgot Clary was practicing dancing for one of her classes she was taking with Isabelle. He opened the door quietly, as he leaned agains the door frame, watching her as she did a cartwheel and turned in to the splitz then got up and started to cheer around and spin.

Jace remembered, their passionet makeout session on the dance floor until Alec bumped in to them, complaining how Isabelle needing something. He missed the taste of her lips on his own. Jace's hand went to his lips to touch it, trying to remember how it felt.

He heard a crash down stairs. Still having, Clary's phone in his hand, he ran down stairs to check out the crash. Carefully shutting Clary's door carefully and turning off the light. He walked towards the Libary not expecting to see this.

Author's note -

Partager Super here! Good Morning, my fellow readers. As most of you may know, I was going to publish chapter four, Tuesday or something but I found out that I am already writing chapter seven so I would give you a special chapter. Well, wait till chapter six. It's going to break your hearts and bring you in to dispair for a second. I made myself cry as I wrote it. Lol. But chapter six is long, for you guys. I had fun writing these for you guys. It's hard to write because of school but next week, I could upload a lot and write a lot, because school is weird next week. Monday no school, Tuesday get out early, Wednesday is normal, Thursday & Friday, no school! Yay! So I hope you enoy Chapter Five which will come out tomorrow or Monday. Review and favorite and check out my other stories. Thankyou for helping me have the courage to write these. Love Partager Super, aka Tayler :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five -

"Wow!" Clary exclaimed, walking in, to Carter's appartment. The walls painted Blue as a plasma tv on the wall as everything in the apartment neatly covered and placed. Clary walked over to a wall, where pictures were placed everywhere. One of Carter and his friends.

"That's me and one of my best friend. He's dead now" Carter said in a low tone, hovering over Clary's shoulder. Clary turned over and looked at him. "I am sorry" Clary said, turning back around starring at the picture.

Carter nodded as he watched Clary walk along the wall, seeing more pictures. "Are you hungry?" He asked. Clary turned around and smiled. "Can you cook?" She said stopping. "I am the master chef of cooking, sweetie "Carter laughed as he smiled at her.

Clary laughed as she skipped over towards the kitchen with Carter. "What sounds good?" He asked. The bar seperating Clary and Carter. Clary sat next to the bar and starred at him. "Surprise me" She said smiling, as she placed a hand under her chin to lean on. He smiled at her and nodded.

Clary starred at Carter as she watched him cook. She smelled the food, cooking as crackle sounds came from the stove. It felt a different feeling wtih him, instead of Jace. Clary wondered maybe this is a new way to get over Jace, Clary thought as she starred at him. He looked up and smiled.

"What the hell!" Jace screamed, turning around completly mottified. Simon and Isabelle quickly jumping off the couch. Simon rolling off the couch as Isabelle sat up, having a blanket wrapped around her. Her blue bra straps showing.

"My shirt" Isabelle ordered from Simon. Simon threw her, her shirt as he threw on his pants as fast as he could. "We are dressed now" Isabelle muttered. Jace turned around slowly seeing Isabelle completly dressed but Simon running around the room without a shirt on trying to find his shirt.

Jace laughed. "So are you two? You know, a thing?" Jace asked, pointing fingers at Isabelle and Simon. Simon stopped and looked at Isabelle. "No "She muttered, staring at Simon. Simon felt his heart drop, as he heard the answer.

Jace stood there awkwardly between the two. "So anyway's love birds, we have to find Clary" Jace said, noticing tension between the two. "Clary" Isabelle said realizing she was still missing. "Yea you know, the fifteen year old girl, red hair, green eyes, fiesty" Jace said.

Isabelle gave him a death glare. He put his hands up in surrender. Simon shook his head. "She wont answer her phone" Simon said. Jace pulled out a phone, covered in metalic markings. "You mean this?" Jace asked with a smile. "Why the hell do you have her phone?" Simon said grabbing a handful of Jace's shirt and pushing him against the wall.

Jace was surprised by Simon's strength. Isabelle, immediately trying to sepperate the two. "First of all" Jace began, as he dusted off his shirt after Simon let go. "I found her phone, in her room. It must of fell off when she ran or something" Jace explained.

Simon looked like he would kill. "Why were you in her room" Simon yelled. Isabelle got scared, at his voice. She was surprised how Simon's anger increased. "Calm down, lover boy, I was just seeing if there were anything that could lead us to Clary" Jace made up.

"Put a shirt on" Alec muttered stepping in to the room, walking past all three. Simon looked at himself, forgetting he didn't have a shirt on. Jace laughed at Alec's comment. Alec left the room towards the kitchen. Isabelle shaking her head, starring off the floor as she smiled.

Author's Note -

Partager Super here! Hello, my gorgeous and beautiful reader's. How are you? I hope your good, I am finally getting over my sickness, which means more writing. Yay! I also am so so sorry for Chapter Five to be so SHORT but I promise I will make it up with Chapter Six. So, I been waiting for hours to publish this. One more day till the amazing Chapter SIX! Chapter six will play with your heart, and it will be longer. Like long! I am so excited to show you more after. So, Get all your stuff done and be prepaired to be rocked with Chapter Six. I know, all of you guys want longer stories but when I write on wordpad, it shows me that its like a page long but when I publish it, it's only half. It's stupid. Sorry if I am being to negative. Anyway's back on topic. I need some advice on Carter and Clary. Clary wants to get over Jace and Carter is there and eventually, maybe she should fall in love with him. I dont want the story to seem like Clary forgot about Jace and immediately starts to kiss him and stuff. But it's not that, Clary is still in love with Jace and it broke her heart when she was cheated on. If you ever been cheated on then you know what it is like to want to get over the guy or girl so bad, you might jump in to something else to quickly. I hope you guys like Chapter Six on Monday. It's going to be EPIC! Thankyou guys! Love - Partager Super


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six -

"Oh, my god. This is so good" Clary moaned, shoving another bite in to her mouth. Carter rested on a single chair across her as she sat on a comfy green couch. Carter laughed, and blushed. "What?" She asked noticing his tension. "Its nothing" He muttered.

Clary reached for another bite on her fork, putting it in to her mouth. She moaned again at the deliciousness. "Your just, umm the first person to ever taste my food" Carter muttered. Clary almost dropped her fork, in surprisement. "That's not true. Everyone must eat your food" Clary said setting her food down.

Carter, sractched his head in confusion what Clary was doing. "Clarissa, what are you doing?" Carter asked, getting up as Clary passed by him. She grabbed the phone book, and grabbed the phone on the wall as she started to dial the number's inside the phone book.

"Clarissa, please" Carter begged in disbelief. "Your acturally calling strangers?" Carter asked walking over. Clary nodded as she starred at him. He started to walk over with a smile on his face, Clary moved her body as Carter tried to reach behind her and grab it. Clary laughed as she screamed, trying to get out of his tight grip.

Carter smiled, as he managed to grab it, Clary not letting go as he pulled it and she turned around. Their body's tight against each other. Carter smiling at Clary as Clary blushed trying to look else where. She forgot about Jace ever since she started to get to know Carter. She didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing? But so far, so good.

"Clarissa" Carter sounded her name out, very slowly. He put a hand under her chin, tilting it, making her look at him. Clary's eyes locked his. His blue crystal eyes shinning down at her's. He put the phone book on the counter in one swift motion as his hands laid rested on her hips.

Pressing his body deeper in to her's as he starred at her. Clary felt herself loose control, as he kissed her. Carter kissed her with enough force. "Beautiful" He muttered against her lips. Clary smiled. Clary's hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. Carter's hands wrapped under Clary's legs as he hoised her above the counter.

Clary moaned as he kissed her neck. "Carter" Clary moaned. Their body's danced together as they felt like the world was ending, they kept kissing. Kissing everywhere. "Stop" Clary said, in a strict tone. Her hand pressed against his chest. Carter stopped and starred at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Clary could see the worry in his eyes, like he did anything wrong. Clary felt guilty as she spoke. "No, its just. I am trying to get over this guy, I am sorry" Clary said, starring at the floor between them.

Carter lossened his grip. "I see. I''m sorry. I shouldn't of did that" Carter said, taking a step back. Clary was pressed against the counter, jumping off as her feet touched the cold hard ground. He was taller than her.

"It's okay Carter. But seriously, you need to have people taste your food. Your amazing!" Clary said, smiling. She tried to forget about Jace and she did for a minute. It was like he was haunting her. Jace is probably having some girl in his bed right now, Clary thought trying to push away the thought.

Carter laughed as he smiled. His blue eyes flicker. Clary felt her heart skip a beat. "Well, I am going to get some sleep" Clary said, walking over to the couch and grabbing her food. She walked over to the kitchen to dump her food. Carter stood in the way as she passed.

"Your not sleeping on the couch, you can sleep in my bed. Tomorrow we will buy some new sheets and stuff for the bed in the guest room" Carter said placing his hands on his hips. Clary washed her plate off and put it in the sink nicely. "Carter" Clary complained, not wanting to impose.

"I insist. You wouldn't be impossing" Carter said smiling again. That smile was going to kill her, Clary thought starring at him. Clary rolled her eyes. "Can I borrow a shirt to sleep in?" Clary asked awkwardly.

"Ofcourse" He exclaimed as he walked down the hall towards his bedroom. Clary followed him. Carter opened his closet, full of clean shirts. He picked a dark blue one and handed it to Clary. Clary smiled at him. "It smells clean" Clary muttered smelling it. "Smells good, doesn't it?" Carter asked smiling down at Clary.

She nodded as she sniffed it more. "There is a bathroom, if you want to change or go to the bathroom, next to the kitchen. I will be on the couch if you need me" Carter smiled. Clary smiled as he walked out of his room. Clary watching him, as he swifty left.

She leaned against the closet, closing her eyes for a minute. "Chicago" She whispered as she smiled. Clary changed as she laid on Carter's nice bed. It smelled really good. The blankets tucked nicely in to the bed as Clary closed her eyes. Clary could hear Carter's slightly breathing from the other room. Falling asleep to sounds of cars and Carter's tight breathing form the other room.

The insitute gate locked tightly, as Alec,Isabelle,Jace and Simon walked down the street of New York. Cars driving past as all of them dressed in black, having their weapons ready just in case. "I'm so tired" Simon complained, rubbing his forehead. "Then go to sleep "Jace muttered.

Simon starred at him as Jace passed. "Idiot" Simon whispered following them. They crossed a dark path street. Simon watched as all shadowhunter's both had their weapons out and carefully walked out. I guess, they are trying to be safe, Simon thought.

"Clary could of ranaway but there could be demons, anywhere" Jace whispered looking back towards Simon. Simon nodded. "Should um, I turn?" Simon asked awkwardly. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

Simon smiled as he realized that was a yes. They turned back around and continued to walk. Simon felt his claws come out as his teeth felt pain, as they came forward and sharpened. His face feeling tight, as he could hear everything. Simon hated turning but it was weird to hear everything within miles.

Jace turned back and starred at Simon. Simon didn't look Simon. His face became pale and cold, as his eyes changed color. Truthfully, Jace was a little freaked out, but tried not to show it for his benefit. Simon glared at Jace. Jace turned back around.

"Wait. I hear something" Simon spoke up. Everyone stopped and formed in a circle format, back to back. "What do you hear?" Isabelle asked. "I hear a heartbeat" Simon said, trying to focus on which direction.

"Where?" Alec demanded. "I can't tell. Their multiples" Simon said. Jace bent down and pulled another knife from his boot. "Well, I guess it's time to kick some a**" Jace smirked. Simon glared at him. They heard something behind them.

Turning around,Isabelle screamed as she was knocked down hard. The thing, ran away quickly, despite Jace and Alec running after it. Alec using his crossbow missed. "What the hell? "Jace screamed. Simon helped Isabelle up. "What is that?" Simon asked, letting go of Isabelle.

"A demon" Alec said glaring at the top of the ally of the street. Lightening followed as they heard another. "One" Alec said counting. "Two" Isabelle, counted. "Three" Jace said, as they all tightened their weapons and slashed at the demons.

Simon's hand tightened his grip on the demon's neck as it threw him to the floor, trying to bite him. Simon lost control as he snapped it's neck. Quickly whimpering, the demon fell to the floor. Simon threw it off of him, getting up.

"There's to many" Simon yelled, as Alec,Isabelle and Jace, all fighting and stabbing multiples of them. A tale, came behind Simon, knocking him to the ground. The tale of the demon has multiple sharp points through out the long tail. It could slash you in half.

The tail went up, as it going down to stab Simon who rolled out of the way right when it went down, hitting the ground. Simon gasped, he threw himself up as he immediately felt incredible strength. He bit the demon hard, ripping out some flesh.

It cried out as Simon killed it. He ran over to Isabelle and helped her. They looked like dragons but more dangerous. Isabelle threw a knife at the demon's neck. It cried out again, as the tail hit Isabelle's side, and threw her against the ground.

Her weapons sliding across the alley, as Isabelle, tried to grab another one from her boot when the demon flew down and bit her leg. Screaming in pain, Isabelle, cried as it bit her. The teeth clamping through her leather boot and through her leg, tearing her skin.

Her hand went to her hip, remebering the demon slashed it. Her hip bleeding. Isabelle screamed again, feeling another jolt of pain rise through her. She tried to hit the demon. Simon jumped on the demon's back, immediately snapping it's neck.

The demon let go of Isabelles leg, as it fell towards the ground. "Isabelle" Simon screamed as he ran towards Isabelle's body. A huge gash on her hip, a rip in her jacket as a huge bite in her leg. Her whole face drenched in sweat and rain.

Isabelle's breathing rapid as it was getting hard for her to breath. "I can't breath" Isabelle gasped. "You been poisioned. It's okay. We're going to help you" Simon said trying to brush out her hair trying to stay with her.

"Alec. Jace!" Simon screamed their names. Jace slashed the last demons neck as Alec dropped his weapon and ran towards Isabelle. "What happened to her" Alec screamed as Jace got there. "Poisoned. We have to get help" Simon explained to the two wounds on her body.

Alec put his hands on her hip trying to cover up the blood. More blood came out of her leg. Isabelle's eyes dialited as she could hardly hang on. "Simon" Isabelle whispered with as much strength as she had. "I am not going to make it" She said, in a tiny whisper.

Simon's head whippered her way as she spoke. "No. Dont say that. We are going to help you" Simon whimpered. Isabelle let out a tiny smile. "I'm sorry" Isabelle said, locking eyes with him for a second. Her eyes closed as her head dropped to the side. "Isabelle!" SImon screamed, shaking her.

#


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note -

Partager Super here! Hellow my fellow, beautiful reader's. How is your morning? So, how was Chapter Six? I am getting a lot of reviews about Izzy and saying they don't want her to die. I felt a little bad because I left you with a cliffhanger. Well, I will post Chapter Seven on Tuesday so don't worry. But I will give you a special spoiler alert about Isabelle. She does not die. At the end of Chapter Six, she passes out. I am just clearing that up, right now. Well, I got to go and get back to more writing. So enjoy. Love - Partager Super 3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven -

"Jace" Clary moaned in her sleep. She was having a bad dream. "No" She whispered, in a gasp. Clary had a bad dream, as most nights happened as she remebered the night she almost died but her mother did instead. "Please" She gasped.

Jocelyn had a smirk on her face, as she walked over to Clary, with a dagger in her hand. Clary was stepping back. She wanted Jace to save her, help her mother. Do something, for crying out loud. But Jace didn't come. Clary hit the back of a brick wall, being cornered up as her mother walked over to her.

"Mom!" Clary yelled, trying to snap her out of her thoughts. Clary wouldn't hurt her mother , even if she hit her. Jocelyn smiled, as she moved the dagger and walked closer to Clary. "Clary" Jace screamed running in to the room.

"Jace!" Clary screamed but it was to late. She felt a sudden sharpness in her stomach. Clary looked down as she realized Jocelyn had stabbed her. "Mom" Clary gasped out, as she starred at her mom in disbelief.

Jocelyn, smiled as she took a step back. Clary fell against the floor, her back slowly sliding down the brick wall. Clary still starring at her mother. Jace ran over to Clary, screaming her name, he threw Jocelyn back, as Jocelyn hit the ground with enough force to almost pass her out.

Clary looked at Jace. Jace bent down, yelling her name, Isabelle,Alec and Simon running over to them. "Help" Clary gasped out feeling her palms sweat as her eyes start to close. Her body smashed against the ground as Jace caught her and brought her to the ground in one swift movement.

"Look at me baby. Your going to be okay" Jace said, covering the wound with his hand. He had tears in his eyes. "I am sorry" She whispered. "For what? I love you Clary. Please stay" Jace whimpered. "Clary" Jocelyn gasped, standing up, looking at her.

Clary closed her eyes as she slipped in to darkness. Jocelyn's smile faded as she realized what she had done. Jace's face with anger as he looked up to Jocelyn. "You did this!" He screamed walking over to Jocelyn. Alec's arm swung around Jace trying to make him not to hit Jocelyn.

"I am sorry" Jocelyn cried, as tears fell from her face. "Get off" Jace screamed trying to get Alec off. Isabelle ran over to Jace trying to calm him down. "We have to get her to a hospital" Isabelle said stepping in front of Jace.

Jace loosened up, as he ran back to Clary. He picked her up. "Stay away from her" Jace snarled, passing Jocelyn. Jocelyn watched as he carried her daughter out of the room, not knowing if she would live or die. "Mom" Clary gasped in her sleep, walking up to someone shaking her.

"Clarissa, are you okay? You were having a bad dream" Carter gasped, sitting on the bed, Clary's head in his lap. Clary gasping as she starred at him, not answering. Carter bent down and gave her a tight comforting hug. Clary returned it, as she felt tears fall from her eyes.

The rune was traced for the fourth time. Alec grew frustrated as he watched his boyfriend Magnus work his magic on Isabelle. "Please save her" Alec cried. Magnus turned towards him. "It's best if you go out side and wait like everyone else" He said, carefull not to hurt his feelings. Alec nodded. He gave one look at Isabelle, and walked out. The hardest thing he could do. His sister was hurt.

Alec slammed the door, once he stepped out of the room and in to the hall. Jace and Simon both sitting across each other, waiting. Both of them, looked towards Alec. Alec, lost it as he punched both his hands on the wall, ahead of him. "Is Isabelle okay?" Simon asked, standing up. Jace still stayed seated, watching the two of them.

"I dont know. I mean. There is no change. Her face is pale and Magnus is trying everything but it wont work" Alec yelled, feeling frustrated. He put his head up and closed his eyes as he leaned against the plain grey wall.

Simon looked worried as he noticed Alec's frustration. "It should of been me" Jace spoke up. They both looked at each other. "I am going to grab some coffee. You guys want anything?" Simon asked, walking over to the end of the hallway to leave. No answer. "Guess not" Simon muttered,sighing as he left.

Alec walked over to Jace and sat next to him. They both starring at the wall across them. No talking. Just silence, between brothers. "What if she dies?" Alec spoke up. You could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Dont say that" Jace said,turning towards Alec. Alec turned towards him. "You dont know if thats going to happen. She is strong. She is our sister" Jace said. Alec looked down. "I should of protected her" Alec whispered.

"Stop blaming yourself!" Jace yelled. Alec looked back at him, surprised by his outburst. "It's not your fault. It's not my fault. It's not Simon's fault and it's certainly not Isabelle's fault. It's the damn demon that did this to her" Jace yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Your right" Alec whispered. "We're her brothers. We will be there for her but we wont be able to protect her all the time. You just need to take a breath and pray for her. She is strong, she can take care of herself but we need to be there for her" Jace turned his body.

Alec nodded. Jace smiled at Alec. Alec breathed deeply and gave Jace a hug. Jace wrapped his hands around Alec and squeezed it. Thankgod, he had a brother, Jace thought as their first brother moment happened in a hallway. Jace didn't know what would happen if he didn't have Alec and if Alec didn't have Jace. Alec smiled as he put his head down on Jace's shoulder in exhaustion.

Clary woke up, again but Carter was sleeping next to her. His arm around her waist as her body was cradled against his. Clary took his hand off and put it on the bed, as she rolled off. The sun showing through the window.

Clary grabbed her clothes that laid on the ground neatly as she walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. She rubbed her eyes as sun blinded her for a second, walking out of the dark room in to a sun light living room. The blinds open. Squinting her eyes, she walked over to the bathroom, trying to be quiet. Quickly shuttting it once she was inside.

Rubbing her shoulder, Clary undressed. Turning on the warm water was delite, as the tension in her sore shoulder and legs went away as the water hit it. Steam quickly filling up the bathroom. Jace, Clary kept thinking about.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight -

"Oh, my god. You scared me!" Clary screamed. She walked out of the bathroom, in only a towel. She didn't suspect to almost run in to Carter, half naked, making coffee. "Sorry umm. I was just making coffee" Carter said covering his eyes. Clary laughed.

"You can look now" She called, out from the bedroom, changing. "How do you like your coffee?" Carter asked, awkwardly. "One sugar,One sweetNlow" Clary called out. Flipping a towel through her wet hair, walking out of the bedroom.

"Here you go" Carter said carefully, giving her the hot coffee. Throwing the towel over her shoulder as her wet hair laid back, as she grabbed her coffee. "Thanks" Clary said walking over to the couch.

Carter walked behind her, as he sat next to her and drank his coffee. He scaned through the messages on his phone. Clary's hand then reached to her pocket's trying to find her phone. "Shoot" Clary whispered, setting down her coffee as she tried to find her phone.

"What's wrong?" Carter asked looking up. "Nothing. Just forgot my phone, back in New York" Clary explained, crossing her legs on the couch. Sipping from hre warm coffee, Clary felt it go down her throat.

"Do you need to call anyone? You can use my phone" Carter said, giving his phone to Clary. "Can I call my best friend? He is probably worried about me" Clary asked. Carter smiled and nodded. Clary set down her coffee next to her, as she picked up the phone. Dialing the number's, it started to ring.

Simon walked out of the institute, on to the busy street. It was morning and cars honked,blared and accidents happen. Busy, New York, Simon thought. His phone started to vibrate in his pocket, interrupting his thoughts.

Simon took it out, as he looked at the i.d. Wrong number, Simon thought as it didn't show up as anyone's name but a different area code. Simon slid his phone back in to his pocket, as he walked down towards the coffee shop on the corner.

Clary's smile faded as the ringing stop, and went to voice mail. Clary hanged up, not bothering to leave a voicemail as she gave it back to Carter. "No answer?" He asked taking his phone back. Clary took another sip from her coffee. She shook her head in disappointment. "You can call him again" Carter offered.

Clary shook her head, as she continued to drink her coffee. Carter dropped his phone on the coffee table in front of them. Clary's fingertips danced across the edge of the mug. She ignored Carter as he told her some story what happened at work the other day, Clary was upset that Simon didn't answer. Maybe he hates me, Clary thought as she relayed questions in her mind.

"Magnus!" Alec screamed, practically jumping out of his seat when Magnus walked in to the hall. Jace stood up, impatiently waiting for an update. "Calm down Alec" Magnus laughed. "Any news?" Jace interrupted, his hand repeadly patting his pant leg. Magnus turned towards the two brother's who stood next to each other.

"I got her stablized. You may go see her, but no stress for her. She has been in a lot of pain. In and out she keeps going. Take it easy with her" Magnus explained. Jace and Alec both smiling. Jace walked in to the room, as Alec gave Magnus a hug and followed Jace.

Isabelle, was sitting up in her bed, as the two boys walked in. Magnus walked in after they walked in. "Isabelle" Jace and Alec pracitcally screamed as they ran towards her. She laughed, her smile quickly turning in to pain, as she gasped at her side.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked noticing her discomfort. "Yes" She gasped. "Just hurts when I breath or laugh or anything really" Isabelle explained recovering. Alec gave her a big hug as he smiled. Isabelle smiled, as Jace hugged her too. "Dont you ever scare us like that" Alec yelled.

She smiled and laughed slightly. "Yea" Jace repeated. "I love you guys" Isabelle said, smiling. "I love you two" Jace and Alec spoke. "Anyway's, did you find Clary?" Isabelle asked, moving a piece of her hair out of her face. Jace's smile disappeard.

I completly forgot about Clary, Jace thought. "No. But that's not important. You are right now" Jace said, igoring his thoughts and worries about Clary in his head. Isabelle bit her lip as she turned towards Alec. "How long was I out?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Two days" Jace whispered. Isabelle gasped, as both of their heads went up to see what was wrong. "I missed Magnus's party last night" Isabelle gasped. Magnus came out of the corner, laughing. "Wow Isabelle, dear. I prosponed it, I cant have one of my boyfriend's sister not there can I?" He asked, smiling. A faint dust of glitter falling down in the air.

Isabelle smiled. Magnus walked over to her and gave her a hug. "How are you feeling?" He asked, leaning against the bed post. "Like crap" She laughed. "But nothing a little makeup and some music cant fix" Isabelle said. The boys laughed. Isabelle then moved, so her legs were over the bed as she tried to get up. Magnus, Alec and Jace immediately at her side.

"You can't walk" Magnus said, as Isabelle tried to take a step but fell as Alec caught her. She sat on the edge of her bed and starred at him with confusion. "I mean, the poison, it transfered through your leg so your leg might be really sore and to much presure could open the woud again. You can walk, but you got to have crutches with you or be in a wheel chair" Magnus explained.

Alec and Jace starred at Isabelle. "Can I use the crutches please?" Isabelle asked. Magnus smiled as he went to a closet, grabbing hold of two metal crutches, hitting each other making a pang noise. He put it next to Isabelle as she grabbed it.

Slowly putting them under her arm at an angle, Isabelle balanced herself on them. "Can I use one?" Isabelle asked, looking at Magnus. "Sure" He said smiling. Isabelle dropped the other one on to Jace. Jace quickly catching it. Isabelle smiled and laughed at Jace's face.

Author's Note -

Hey, Partager Super here, this lovely fine morning. Well, atleast mine is trying to start out well. Um, so a lot has been going on this past week and will go on for the next 6 months or a really long time, depending on some things. If you want to know what is going on, Pm me and I will tell you, because I am not going to do it on an author's note. Its really personal to me, its about my family and my mom and stuff. So, I might discontinue this story, but I will try. Just, its going to get bad in the future and some days are going to be bad, and I might not write or post an update, till a couple days later, if I tell you guys I will at a certain day. So just stay with me. I thankyou, all of you guys for reading, reviewing, favoriting,following, and everything. I hope you guys are doing well! I will hopefully post Chapter Nine in a couple day's and I love you! Love - Partager Super.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine -

"What are you doing?" Clary asked, as Carter got up. He walked over to his wallet, on the kitchen counter. He quickly checked his money and counted how much he had. "Taking you out. You need clothes" Carter said, grabbing his jacket.

Clary starred at him in disblief. "No, Carter. You dont have to" Clary begged trying to not take Carter's money. "Nope. I insist" Carter said, not giving up. Clary sat there for a minute starring at him. He laughed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Quickly, triyng to get her out of the apartment.

"You have a motorcycle?" Clary gasped, standing in front of a big black motorcycle. Carter walked over and smiled. He flipped his hair as he got on. "here" Carter said, motioning forward a black helmit. Clary smiled as she put it on securly. Throwing her leg over the motorcycle, Clary swung herself over the motorcycle as her hands wrapped around his chest.

She felt her whole body tighten as she did it. I need to forget about Jace, Clary thought as she put her head against Carter's back, holding on tight. The wind flowing through her hair.

"Are you sure you want to go to my party tonight? I mean, I would like you there but you dont have to" Magnus said, trying to make Isabelle stay for her well being. She laughed. "I love parties and that's the only way to get better. I am sick of being stuck in the institute all day" Isabelle, said.

Magnus nodded as he helped her zip up her tight blue dress. Her hair was pin back, but down. Isabelle refused to go anywhere without heels. Even if the heel was 2 inches. "You look beautiful" Alec said, coming out of his bedroom, and catching them.

"Thankyou" Isabelle blushed. "I was talking to my boyfriend" Alec said approching Magnus. Magnus laughed. "But you pretty too" He said before giving Magnus a kiss. "Are we ready?" Alec asked. "Still waiting for Jace" Isabelle said rolling her eyes.

"I am here. Gosh. Cant a guy take his time" Jace said, rushing out of his bedroom. "Unless you want to be a girl then yes" Isabelle said, hoping on one crutch carefully. When they arrived at Magnus's party, Jace remebered taking Clary here.

Her first time, him undoing her hair that was up. He smiled as he remebered how her red hair flowed around her shoulders. Jace litterally almost hit himself, I should be looking for her, not going to a warlocks party, Jace cursed to himself.

"Hello" He hears a voice behind him. Jace turned around to see who was talking to him. The girl had brown hair, slim body and brown eyes. She looks pretty but nothing compaired to Clary. Jace took another sip of his drink.

"Hey" Jace said smiling. "So why such a handsome guy come alone to a party?" She asked, biting her lip. Jace laughed. "My name is Jace" He said, taking another sip. Tonight was going to be a long night, Jace thought. "Lexi" She said. Lexi must of been a shadowhunter because she was all dressed in black and weapons was in her boots as her dress revealed to much.

Lexi's laugh was annoying but Jace tried to put up with it. Eventually, Jace was to drunk to know what was happening. He ended up pushing her against a wall, and making out with her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed her against the wall hard. Kissing her neck, trailing kisses all through out her body.

It must of got pretty heated because Jace began to think she was Clary. "Clary" Jace moaned. The girl froze in his hands. "Who?" She asked, in astonishment. Jace opened his eyes and froze. "What the hell!" Isabelle screamed as she knocked Jace over.

Jace fell against the concrete as Lexi slid down the wall. Jace's face went up to Isabelle and went back and forth from lexi and then Isabelle. "Leave" Isabelle snarled at Lexi. She smirked and stood up. "Make me" She said, getting in to Isabelle's face.

Isabelle smiled. "Little girl, why dont you go back to the hoe's club where you belong? Run along little girl" Isabelle said, showing her where to go with her hands. Lexi's smile faded as she walked out. Isabelle laughed as she left. The laugh faded as Isabelle's face turned to anger when she turned to Jace.

"Isabelle I-" Jace was cut off by Isabelle. "Dont Isabelle me. Why dont you just go sleep with all the sluts in the town before you finally realize something Jace. We are here for you, Clary was to but it looks like you blew that. If you keep hurting people, your going to loose us" Isabelle yelled.

"I love Clary" Jace tried to say, but was cut off again. "You dont know, what if feels like to have someone you love, cheat on you. It's the worst feeling ever. It doesnt ever go away, no matter how many times you say your sorry. It happens once, it will happen again. The worst thing is, that you dont realize you just lost the most important person in your life" Isabelle, cried out.

She felt tear's start to go down her face but tried to push them away. "Isabelle" Simon whispered standing in the doorway. Isabelle turned around, her tears staining her face. She shook her head as she left triyng to get away from Simon. "Isabelle" Simon said trying to grab her but she pulled away and left.

Simon turned towards Jace, and gave him a dirty look. "What are you going to give me some speech too?" Jace asked, standing up. He brushed his hands against each other getting the dirt off his hands and his pants.

"No. I dont need to. You wont listen anyways" Simon said, walking out. Simon leaving Jace standing there. Jace cursed to himself, as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "Clary. Come back to me. please" Jace whispered feeling tears rise. No answer. No Clary. No, the love of his life was never coming back, Jace thought as he stood there for a while praying she would come back to him.

"Are you sure your okay with this?" Clary asked for the hundreth time. Carter laughed and leaned against the fitting room door. "Clarissa, please. It's okay. Get something nice" Carter responded. "Okay. Here" Clary said, opening the fitting room door and coming out.

Carter took a step back and looked at her body in that dress. "Wow. Um, you look beautiful" Carter gasped, smiling. Clary blushed as she twirled around. "Perfect for tonight" Carter smiled. Clary looked at him in cofusion. "What's tonight?" Clary asked.

Carter smiled wide."Party being hosted at one of my friend's. I am invited and I was told to bring a date. So I was wondering Clarissa, would you be my date" Carter blushed. Clary smiled as she blushed red. " Um. Sure" Clary said, trying to hide her blushing. Carter smiled and clapped his hands. "Great, now let's go buy all your clothes" Carter laughed as he went to go find some more clothes.

Clary stood there for a moment frozen, she laughed towards herself and smiled as she walked back to the fitting room. Do I like him, Clary asked herself repeadly. No, I can't. I still love Jace, Clary begged herself. Truthfully, Clary is forgetting about Jace the more time she is with Carter.

Clary quickly changed back in to her shadowhunter clothing as she walked out towards Carter, who was talking to the girl at the desk. Clary felt a sting in her heart, as she tried to ignore it. The girl had blonde hair and hazel eyes as occasionally she would touch Carter's hand which layed rested on the counter.

"Hey Clarissa. Finished?" Carter asked noticing Clary came out of the fitting room. "Yea, sorry" Clary began to apologize. She noticed the girl giving her a dirty look. Clary looked at the floor, as she walked over to the desk.

"Here you go. Have a nice day" The girl smiled, and still glaring at Clary. Carter grabbed the bags smiling, as he pulled Clary to the exit. "I think this is for you" Clary handed him the receiptCarter raised his eyebrow's as he turned it over. He looked over to Clary who tried not to look at him.

The back of the receipt spelled "Call me (912-870-3260)" Carter laughed. "And this is me not caring" Carter said crumpling the receipt and throwing it in the trash near by them. Clary looked up and smiled. Her stomach having butterfly's.

She climbed back on the motorcycle, wrapping her hands around his torso, pulling him tight as her body pressed against his. Clary closed her eyes as she thought of Jace. What was he doing right now, Clary thought. She felt sleepy now.

A/N -

Hellow, my beautiful readers. How is your fine Tuesday? Well. Hm. Maybe I can tell you about mine. My mom is getting surgery today, and she will be in the hospital for the whole day. Keep her in your prayer's please but its just the beginning of her having surgery, because she might have to have raidiation and stuff. But nevermind that. Today should be a positive day, because I posted ANOTHER chapter for you fine readers :) Okay. Well. Can't wait for Chapter Eleven. Goodmorning/Goodnight everyone. Love - Partager Super


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten -

Jace breathed in deeply as his body landed on his bed. His back, hitting the sheets as he layed there. He felt so stressed and confused. Everyone yelling at him. Clary. He just wanted to take a break from everything.

It pained him, everytime thinking about Clary. She could be dead right now. He fringed at the thought of her dying or hurt. Not knowing where she was, was killing him. Jace brushed his hands through his hair in frustration. Jace reached in to his pocket and pulled out a drawing.

The drawing was a picture of Clary. One day, he let her draw him while he drew her. It turned out pretty good, Clary helped him with the minor peaks of it. Jace smiled as he starred at it. I miss you, he whispered as his fingers scanned over the picture. Jace layed down on the bed, placing the drawing next to him.

The warm water ran through Clary's fingertips as she scrubbed the dirt off her hand. Scanning a towel through her wet hands, she starred at herself in the mirror. Clary remebered when Isabelle taught her how to do a significant amount of makeup for a party or a special occasion.

Clary pulled down the blue dress that went up to her knee's as half of it came down to her elbow. Clary smiled to herself as she flipped her hand through her hair, moving a wide range of hair out of her way. Clary turned off the light as she left the bathroom.

Clary froze and laughed a minute towards herself as she came out of the bathroom, to the center of the room. Carter stood there pacing, as he dusted his hands off of his pants. Carter heard Clary's laugh and froze. He looked up to Clary. "You look, beautiful" He said, looking up and down Clary's body.

She smiled as her hand moved a piece of hair that got in her face. "Shall we?" He asked, putting his hand out. Clary smiled as she grabbed her bag. She nodded, and locked hands with Carter. Her breathing rapid as she was close to him.

The party, had dangled red party lights everywhere. Woman dressed in short and long dresses that had some sparks on it, with color as men danced with the lady's. Clary breathed in deeply as she stepped on to the dance floor. Carter's hands in hers as he led her to the dance floor.

Turning around sharply, Carter caught her as his hands trailed to her waist. He smiled as he looked at Clary with a defying look. She smiled as her hands lanked around his neck. Carter brought her body close, as they swaid to the music. It was a woman singing about love, and I guess the night they first made love, which was a mistake, Clary thought as she swayed her hips to his.

Her head went to his shoulder as they danced peacefully. "You look so pretty" He whispered in her ear. Clary felt her cheeks go red. "You don't look to bad yourself" Clary whispered against his ear. Clary felt his chest tighten against her's.

His laugh, made Clary's heart skip a beat. His tone voice, whispered against her ears. She felt goosbumps arrive. "You know, I know, your a shadowhunter" He whispered. Clary froze as she loosened her grips around his neck. Carter pulled her closer. "It's okay, I am also one" Carter whispered.

Clary looked at him. "You thought I was a mundane, and mundane's cant date Shadowhunter's" Carter said. Clary looked at the ground between them. She felt his finger go under her chin. "Clarissa" Carter said, lifting her face, with his finger, starring at him.

"Are you mad?" He asked, once she looked at him. Clary looked towards the side, trying not to say anything. "Clarissa" Carter, said her name again, bringing out every word in to it. She looked at him. Clary took a deep sigh. "I cant. I cant do it right now. I am in love with someone else" Clary said, taking her hands off of him.

Carter stood there for a minute. Clary shook her head, as she ran out off the dance floor. Running out on to the street. Cars driving by as the sidewalk pitch black. Clary felt tears go down her face. "Why are you doing this to me Jace? You cheated on me! You left me!" Clary screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears fell down her face, like waterfall.

"Clarissa!" Carter screamed, running after her. Clary stopped and looked at him. He slowed down, until he was in front of her. "Carter, I -" Clary was cut off by his lips against her's. His lips tasting like cherry's. His hands tracing circles on the edge of her hips, her hands lanked around his neck, pulling him in for more.

Clary felt like the world had just stopped, and focused on their two for a moment. Clary imaged Jace. She imaged the way, his smart remarks would always make her laugh, the way he would open up and say the right thing to her, the way his curls fell down on her face as they kissed. The way he told her he was in love with her.

"Clarissa" Carter moaned against her lips. The kiss getting passionet. "Jace" Clary moaned against Carter's lips. Immediately, freezing, at the surprise she just said that. "Who is Jace?" Carter asked, breaking the kiss. Clary went back on to her feet, instead of her tippy toes. Her hands drapping to her side.

"My boyfriend, or ex. What ever he was, I am in love with him still. He cheated on me, but I still love him. That's what I've been trying to say all day" Clary yelled, trying to get her point across. Carter stood there, frozen for a minute. He looked at the ground. Clary felt guilt rush over her, just realizing that she said that. "Carter, I'm-' Clary began.

"No. Forget it. Look I am going back to the party. Your welcome to come back, or you can stand here. I dont care. I'll see you later" Carter rushed the words out of his mouth, as he turned to leave. Not giving Clary time to talk. She stood there, watching Carter walk back to the party alone.

Her hand, going through her hair, flipping some back. She stood there for a moment, then slid down a tree. Moving her knees back, as she slid to the floor, putting her head in between her knees in frustration. "I hate you, Jace" CLary whispered, crying.

"Hey, how's Isabelle doing?" Jace asked coming out of his bedroom to meet Alec. "She is getting better. I just gave her some medicine for her leg, now she is going to get some rest" Alec said. Jace nodded. "Should we go find Clary or what?" Jace asked, as Alec passed him.

Alec turned around in one swift movement, almost having Jace fall in to him. "Just give her some space dude. You keep saying your going to go find her, don't. You cheated on her, it doesn't take a genius to figure out she needs some space" Alec yelled.

Jace's face turning to hurt. "Maybe your right. I should just forget about her" Jace said, with hurt in his voice. "I didn't say that" Alec said. Jace shook his head, as he walked past Alec, down stairs. Alec sighed as he followed him.

"Where are you going?" Alec asked. "Training room" Jace muttered. "You know, its bad to train when your in a bad mood. Don't hurt yourself" Alec began. "Dont worry about me" Jace muttered again as he walked fast to the training room, leaving Alec standing on the stairs.

Alec sighed shaking his head, as he finished walking down the stairs. Jace walked in the training room, as he threw his phone on the ground, and pressed a song. Take Over Control, the song played as Jace took his weapons out and practiced on the dummy.

I want you to take over control. Take over take take take over control. Oh oh oh, I want you to take over control. Plug it in and turn me on. The song played loud, as Jace took some much control, and hit the dummy again, again, again. Jace's hands forming bruises as the dagger going through the dummy.

An image in his head, mulitples. Clary, her face when she saw Jace and the girl kissing. The way Clary was stabbed right in front of him, and he couldn't do anything. The way, she was on the hospital bed, hoplessly lost and he couldn't do anything. The way, he dreamed about her the other day, Valentine laughing over her body as it laid there, lifeless. Her hands sprawled against the cold hard floor, as her body laid there still.

Jace lost control as he dropped the dagger and punched it, the dummy knocked off, and slammed on the floor. Jace breathless as he stood there, sweat dripping down his face. Standing there, trying to breath and think of Clary.

A loud noise came from outside the training room. Alec walked over to where the noise was, as Isabelle, slowly started to come down the stairs. The crutch clicking against the floor. Alec froze as he walked in to the library. "Bomb!" Alec yelled as he ran, from inside the library to see Isabelle on the stairs giving him a confused face.

Before he could say anything, the bomb went off. He felt being lifted in to the air, as Isabelle screamed and his body slamemd against the wall. The stairs crumbling under Isabelle. Hearing her screams as Alec went black.

Jace walked over to the door to leave from the training room to see what that noise was, but the room started to crumble. Jace was caught between a piece of the wall, that came down. Jace jumped out of the way, as it fell where he was just standing. "Isabelle! Alec!" Jace screamed, hoping they were okay.

"Help!" He screamed as he was knocked down, by a piece of something that fell off the ceiling. His dagger, still inside his hand. Jace fell, as a piece knocked him down. "Help!" He screamed, as a piece fell on his leg as he tried to get up.

Pain flew up his leg, as he tried to move and get his leg out. Jace was trapped though. He screamed again, trying to move. No answer. Jace tried to reach for the stele in his boot, but it was stuck. "Ah" Jace screamed as he felt more pressure began to fall on his leg. Jace was about to scream again, when an object fell on his head, knocking him out.

His head, crashing to the floor, as the institute began to crumble. The training room, falling apart as the whole insitute was under attack. "Hey Magnus" A warlock came up to him. "Yo" He responded, giving a flirt smile as he danced to the music. Sliding in between woman's and guys trying to get to the dance floor.

Magnus smiled as he made small talk with the warlock. "So where is your boyfriend, what's his name again?" The warlock Everdien asked. "His name is Alec, and he said he was looking after his sister today. He couldn't make it" Magnus said, swaying his hips to the music.

"Well, that's to bad" Everdien said, smiling. He grabbed Magnus's hips and swayed across the music. "Dude, stop" Magnus said, pushing Everdien out of the way. "Come on. He isn't here. He is just a shadowhunter. He doesn't deserve you" Everdien said, trying to wrap his hands around Magnus's neck.

Before Magnus could respond, a loud errosion sounded. All Magnus's guest at the party yelled, and ducked, at the loud noise. Everdien ducking. Magnus staying in his spot as he saw the loud explosion. Fear wrapped around his mind, as he realized it was the institute.

"Hey, isn't that the institute, that your boyfriend lives at?" Everdien shouted, as he was on the floor. Magnus didn't say anything. "Alec!" Magnus screamed, as he ran towards the insistute. Running in to the street, as fast as he could, cars slamming on their breaks almost hitting him.

Magnus's heart beat raced as some glitter from his eyes faded as he ran against the wind. He could smell the fire from there. The insistute soon coming in to sight as he ran faster. He could see the building in wreck, as scream's came from there. Isabelle, he thought as he ran faster. Out of breath, his heart racing, sweat on his palms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven -

Clary walked home, starring at the plane concrete with bike or dirt marks scrapping against it. The wind breezing through her hair. Uphead was a phone booth. There still around, Clary thought. She walked in the direction of it, hoping it worked. Maybe I can call Simon, Clary thought.

Still hearing music from the party, but it faded the more she moved further away from the party. Clary walked up, to the phone booth. Digging in her bra, for some money she hides when she goes to a party. Finding a dollar bill she snook in there, she put it in.

Putting her finger on the number's, Clary quickly dialed the number. Clary bit her lip in edgeness as she dialed Jace's number. Ring. Ring. Ring. The phone went, Clary biting her lip as she was nervous, but it went to voice mail. "This is Jace. If I can't answer, dont call me. Bye" His voicemail went. Clary bit her lip, making it bleed as soon as she heard his voice.

"Um, Jace. It's Clary. You know, wait nevermind. Just um, I want you to know I am okay. I miss you, wait dont listen to that. Ah, nevermind bye" Clary rushed off the phone, realizing it was a voicemail, and he would lisen to it.

Clary slammed the phone down in frustration, and decided to call Simon. Clary smiled, as she heard Simon's voice. "Who ever, is calling, you better stop" Simon yelled, but was interrupted by the voice he wanted to hear forever. "Simon, its me" Clary said, smiling as she leaned back against the window of the phone booth.

"Clary?" Simon asked, almost dropping the phone. Luke looked at him in astonishment. Simon smiled,as he heard Clary's voice. "Yes, its me. I missed you Simon" Clary said, laughing in to the phone. "Clary, I missed you to, but its not a good time right now" Simon said, as he ran down the street towards the insitutute.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked, worry in her voice. Simon hesitated for a minute, not knowing if she should tell Clary. "The insistute was attacked" Simon muttered. Clary stood there for a minute frozen. "You mean, Jace he could be?" Clary didn't want to say the last word. "Clary, I am sure he is okay" Simon said, out of breath from running.

Clary felt tears fall from her eyes, she stood inside the phone booth, breathless. "Alec? Isabelle?" Clary asked, wiping the tears away from her face. Simon hesistated at the sound of Isabelle's name coming through Clary's mouth. He acturally didn't think about Isabelle, until Clary mentioned her name.

"I dont know" He choked. Clary didn't say anything. Clary turned around, brushing hair out of her face. She looked at the see through window like thing behind her. Clary noticed a dark figurine starring at her, but turned behind a tree. "Clary, it was a bomb, that went off in the institute. Parts of the institute is crumbling, and destoryed" Simon warned, Clary immediatley knowing what he was going to say.

Clary wiped away another set of tears. She was about to say something when glass shattered. Clary went go turn around when a pair of hands went through the broken glass and around her neck. The pair of hands squeezed, her neck as Clary chocked. She dropped the phone from her ear, to the ground. It hanged there, as Simon yelled in to the phone.

Clary's hands went to go up to her neck to try to pry the hands off. "Help!" Clary chocked out. Simon stopped as Luke stopped behind him, almost knocking down Simon and him. "Clary!" Simon screamed in to the phone.

One of Clary's hands dropped down to the piece of glass that hanged down from the broken window. One going inside her hand as she pushed her hand down, her fingers dangling on top of it, trying to grab one.

She felt another slice of her skin, peel off as she jabbed her finger on it, pulling it through her nail. Clary felt pain, but she couldn't breath as well. Clary gripped it with her palm as she shott her hand back, slicing the guy with the glass.

He dropped his hand's around her neck in pain. "B*tch" He yelled as he jot down in pain. Clary still heard Simon's voice in the phone, but she ran, outside of the phone booth and on to the pitch black street. The line disconnected for Simon. Simon stood there, yelling in to the phone and trying to call back.

The streets were black as Clary ran through them. Her finger's and neck hurting. Clary feet grew tired but still ran hearing the guy behind her. She felt herself, trip but recovered quickly. "Help!" Clary felt herself scream again, as she turned around.

Clary's hand went up to her head as suddenly she stopped running. She felt dizzy. She felt like the whole world was turning, way to fast and she couldn't stand. Vision blurry. Clary almost gave in, and fell to the floor, when a pair of hands wrapped around her mouth.

The dizzyness went away, as Clary fought and kicked. She woudn't give in. Clary's screams were muffled against his hand as she tried to push him off. It felt like a hugging embrace from behind, except the person was on a murdering ramage.

He groaned, once Clary's foot kicked him in a sensitive spot, he almost lost his grip, on her but despite the pain, pulled her hair back. Clary felt her whole body stumble back in pain and fall in to his death trap of an embrace.

Clary felt the guy's tongue on her neck, as it trailed down her neck, giving her goosebumbs. She felt another wave of dizzyness, as her whole body went numb. His hand tightened around her mouth harder, as he didn't realize that he was clogging Clary's essentral breathing ways. Her nose and her mouth.

Her body went limp, as it fell to the floor but caught in the guys embrace as he slowly began to undress her. Clary's vision only minor as she only could moan, try to scream, and watch as he touched her in places she didn't want to be touched.

Clary's eyes dialated, signaling she was going to pass out. The guy's body went forward on top of Clary as she laid on the ally way street, on hard concrete watching a guy pracically rape her. Clary gasped, as a knife suddenly hit the guy. She tried to move, but couldn't.

The guy cursed, as a wave of surprisement went over him. He fell limp on to Clary's cold naked body,as Clary laid there frozen. Her eyes went to the guy laying on her, then the person that killed the guy. The guy had a black jacket on him, the hood over it. Clary, looked at him with a confused face trying to identify the person. The person's hands went over to his hood and carefully moved it off of his head. Clary felt another set of goosbumbs cross over her body as she saw who just killed the guy that was going to rape her. Carter.

"Help" Isabelle groaned, as she tried to move. It hurt her though. She saw the walls were caved in, as her body was stuck under something big. Isabelle coughed, trying to get the bloody taste and dryness out of her mouth.

Her vision still blurred as her hands tried to lift the thing above her waist, feeling a pain in her hip. Isabelle gasped at another pain shot through her. Her white shirt that loosly dropped over her stomach, had blood seeking through it. Her stiches tore.

"Help" Her rusted voice tried to call out. She remebered seeing Alec right before the big bang. He was yelling something but she didn't hear him. "Alec" Isabelle tried to scream. Isabelle mangaged to pick up a brick that hug down her waist. Trying to stretch, another jolt of pain went straight through her legs.

Just then, Isabelle practically sat straight up, hearing voices. She heard Simon's voice. Then footsteps as it came louder. Isabelle tried to call out but her rusty voice couldn't yell that much. "Help" Isabelle yelled, trying to get it, where it could be heard. She felt her whole body shoot up in pain as she yelled, her voice cracking as she yelled.

"Did you hear that?" Luke asked. "I think so" Simon muttered, shinning a flashlight, down the hall where the were. "Alec" Magnus screamed, running forward. "Careful" Luke yells, right when Magnus steps on something. The floor colaspse, altogether causing more ruble.

Simon's reflects surprised him as he reached out and grabbed Magnus as his body, began to fall in to the hole. His breathing increased, as they finally realize what could of happened. "We got to be more careful" Luke, responded after helping SImon getting Magnus back up.

Isabelle smiled as she heard Simon's voice. She missed his rusted smell, as his curly hair would come down and bother him causing him to pout as he pushed it back. His need for no glasses, although Isabelle loved them on him. His nerdyness and how he is always there for his best friend Clary, which always caused her jealous since he liked her but she would never care to admit she was in love or jealous.

Isabelle heard another sound, like rocks moving but scraping more like it. "Help" Her voice managed to scream out, loud enough for them to hear. "Isabelle" Simon screamed reconizing the voice. He ran in almost slipping again if it wasn't for Luke.

Isabelle moved her arm that was free and tried to wave it in the air. Groaning in the process by the pain. Luke and Simons stepped over the rocks. Simon's face turned in to a wide grin, from ear to ear when he saw Isabelle. Dirt covered parts of her face, her cheeks covered with dirt as her blue eyes shined at him. Her shirt on her shoulder having a whole in it.

Luke followed Simon carefully as they tried to run down the rocks over to Isabelle. Simon bent down and pulled a rock off of her leg, as Luke pulled two off of her waist. Digging her out, as fast as possible. Every bone in Isabelle's body hurt. She soon was uncovered, and before she kenw it, Simon wrapped his hands around her body tightly once she sat up with the help of Luke.

"Ow. Simon" Isabelle chucked and groaned at the same time as he hugged her really tight. She felt her cheeks go red. "Sorry" He said loosening his grip and starring at her. His face right in front of hers. "Here you go" Simon smiled as he moved a piece of free hair that was in front of her cheek. His finger-tips touching her side cheek as he caressed her skin.

"I missed you" Simon whispered. He looked at her with love as Isabelle smiled. "I missed you to" She whispered back and wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a tight hug again, ignoring the pain shooting through her body. Isabelle smelling the rust and dirt off his body as she realized that her body smelled worse.

Author's Note -

Hello, my beautiful. I hope you guy's loved Chapter Eleven. I am currently working as hard as I can, but I am still on Chapter Twelve. I need help! I am having writer's block. OH NO! I need your help with some idea's. As you may already now. Today is a special day, and I decided I would post Chapter Eleven's update today. Which hopefully you enjoyed. So what's so special about today? Alec's, well the character that plays Alec in The Mortal Instrument, Kevin Zegers Birthday today! Wish him a happy birthday and dont forget to send me some great reviews, lol and ideas. I will be waiting for some idea's. I am thinking off some. Also I will start to acturally tell the story about Clary when she works for a strip club and stuff probably in Chapter Thirteen or Fourteen, if not sooner. Just keep sending me idea's. I love you all. Love - Partager Super.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note -

Hello, beloved. I hope I didn't cause you disapointment hoping that Chapter Twelve was posted. It's just an author's note, that I hope you read, because I am litterally dum folded right now. Chapter Thirteen or Fourteen will be the chapter's where its three year's in the future or some sort. I thankyou again for all the support, without you all, I would never of accomplished this and would of never been able to post so many chapter's and would continue! This is the first story with the most positve reviews and I am nothing but excited and full of happiness. But I am so stumped, on how to continue. I wish to have many reviews and some of you guys read my stories with Power Ranger's, Teenwolf, The Foster's. I will not be continuing them in the future, possible. I am working on more stories and hopefully when I get time, I can go back and work on the stories that I left. I am sorry. Dont forget to review and smile through out the day because someday this week, another chapter will come your way. Stay beautiful and wise. Love Partager Super 3


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Twelve -

Clary sat at the table in silence, her spoon occasionally hitting the bowl full of ice cream. She tried not looking at Carter. It was awkward. Now they are sitting at an empty ice cream parlor eating ice cream after just killing someone.

"Clarissa" Carter began. "Stop calling me that" Clary muttered with harshness in her voice. Carter ignored her and continued. "Look. I am sorry. But I need to explain to you my life. I been lying" Carter said setting down his spoon and leaning forward in his chair.

Clary looked up at him and dropped her spoon giving up on the melting ice cream. "I've noticed" Clary muttered again, at the lying part. Carter ignored that as he spoke. He sighed feeling frustrated again and loss for words.

Clary shook her head, laughing to herself for a second. "You know, this was a waste of time" Clary said pushing herself back in her chair, standing up as the chair made a scraping noise against the pavement. Her hand on the table as she went to go turn around but Carter grabbed her wrist.

She turned around and his eyes were begging for her to stay. "Tell me" She said, sitting back again. Carter sat down again, still leaning forward. "When I was five, my parents were killed by shadowhunters. They slaughtered them, in front of me. I watched my mom scream in terror as they killed her and my dad stare at me as he died. I was put in to foster care never believing I would be adopted, because most children dont get adopted. Only babies and crap, and anyways. I turned seven and on my seventh birthday, a nice frendly couple came in and they adopted me" Carter began.

Clary looked at him with more interest in his story. It seemed so like Jace, Clary thought with him basically watching his farther die in front of him and his mother. "Anyways, they were shadowhunters and taught me everything about them and how to tell if someone is one and even how to kill them. But they wanted me to become a shadowhunter and defeat Valentine. But I wanted to kill shadowhunters. They killed my parents and I want revenge. But when I turned 15, I lost control and killed my adopted parents. I eventurally lost control and started to kill who ever I thought was a shadowhunter and then I saw you" He said, looking at her.

Clary's eye brows went forward in confusion. "But I new you were a shadowhunter the first time I saw you, I wanted to kill you but I knew you were different. Not like the rest of them. I wanted myself to believe shadowhunters were different but I fell in love with you and I told you that I am a shadowhunter and I am sorry" Carter said, looking at the floor now.

He basically just told her he was in love with her, and he didn't want to hear her reaction or get yelled at for lying. Clary looked at him with concern and bit her lip. He looked up, licking his lips. She looked at the ground when he looked up at her. "I have to go" Clary chocked up and got up.

He looked up at her, but Clary's head was down, as she walked away. Her hands bringing down her tight dress again as her heels clanked against the floor. Carter watched as she left, her beautiful red hair flowing in the wind. "What did I just do?" He thought to himself.

"No. Alec. He-" Isabelle was cut off when she felt another dizzy spell and Simon caught her again. "Isabelle. We need to get you help. We'll find him" Simon begged. Isabelle shook her head and regained her position.

"No. He is my brother. I am going to find him and Jace" Isabelle groaned taking a step forward trying to dig under the ruble. Isabelle felt her whole body shake as she heard another sound. Not far from her. She began to walk to where she heard the sound. Simon grabbed her hand roughly pulling her back.

She glared at him as she almost fell over. "I saw him. Right before this all happened" She cried, moving her hands up and down to the word this. Simon shook his head starring at the floor. He let go of her hand as she continued to walk. He new he would do the same if this happened to Clary.

Magnus walked past him, bumping his shoulder. Luke waited for him. Simon smiled, giving a silent thankyou as he walked over a big pile of ruble.

Isabelle walked in to the room. It was crumbled, dirt and rocks crumbled everywhere. Her eyes trying to look for Alec as she felt Magnus's presence next to her. He patted her shoulder, before dropping his hand down.

"Do you hear that?" Isabelle gasped. It was the sound of rocks hitting the wall. Magnus turned to her and nodded. Both running down the steps in to the bottom of the room, jumping over rocks that blocked some paths.

Alec groaned as a flashlight shinned bright in his blue eyes. "Alec!" Isabelle screamed. "You figured out my plan" Alec groaned as he felt Isabelle give him a tight hug causing his body to gasp out in pain. "sorry" She muttered before giving him another squeeze.

Magnus starred at him then looked down when Alec looked at him. Alec smiled as he saw Magnus. "Come here" Alec groaned again. Magnus looked up and smiled. He walked slowly over to Alec before bending down and kissing him. Sweet and Innocent for now.

"Ew" Isabelle yelled turning around. Alec smiled as Magnus laughed. Magnus and Isabelle put Alec's arms on each of their side's pulling him up. "Luke. Simon" Isabelle yelled as she heard their voices again.

They came stumbling and running in, over the rocks. Flashlight's blinding Alec,Magnus and Isabelle. They groaned trying to cover their eyes. Luke laughed as he settled down his. "Jace?" Alec asked looking at Magnus and Isabelle back and forth.

Isabelle looked to the floor and shook her head. "We have to find him" Alec rushed trying to take a step foward. His knees clappsed under him as Magnus caught him. Isabelle help him get to his feet again. "I know. But you hurt and we dont know where he could be in this mess" Explained Magnus.

"Looking for me?" A voice called out from the corner of the room where another room went off to. Everyone turned around. Simon shoved the light in Jace's face. Jace groaned lke everyone else did, and put his arms up.

Luke roughly grabbed Simon's flashlight and threw it to the floor anger taking control of him. Simon looked like he was going to cry as he pouted his puppy dog face at Luke. Everyone laughed. "Are you okay Jace?" Alec asked, trying to stand up by himself.

Jace nodded as he took his hand off the wall. One part of his black jeans were ripped, as the color near his neck on his shirt was torn roughly. His face covered in dirt, most on some of his neck and his side of his face.

Isabelle let go of Alec as Alec clung on to Magnus. She stumbled over to Jace, grabbing his shoulders and putting them on his neck. Jace leaning over on to Isabelle. Luke walked over to Isabelle and helped her while Simon helped Magnus. They slowly walked over the rocks occasionly stumbling over some until they got to find another way out of the broken down institute.

Just as they got out, flashlights were shined on them again. All of them groaning as their eyes hurt now from having flashlights starred in their eyes.

Clary's Pov -

I started to get really cold as I was walking down thr street, deep in thought as I listened to the rain, patter and patter against my skin and the concrete. I couldn't get my mind off Carter. I was still in love with Jace but it was fading away, not because of Carter I guess we weren't meant to be. Another shiver went down my spin as I wrapped my hands around my body hoping the cold wind to go down a little.

I couldn't go back, not for a while. I started to walk to a park down the street. I ended up humming "Little Things" By One Direction. I laughed. This is my favorite song by them, and it just fits all together. It shows you dont have to be perfect. I recalled my conversation with Simon.

I ended up sitting on a swing and started to hum and sing that song as I got further and further in to swinging. I felt my eyes start to fall. It was like two hours I have been there so I decided to go home. Home? What am I kidding? A rental place, sounds better I guess. I hoped Carter wasn't there but at the same time I wished he was. I dont know. Maybe I am falling for him? No, I cant! He lied to me!

Carter felt a sudden urge to go after her. He wasn't just going to let the best thing he had in a while just leave like that. Especially, knowing it was going to be the last time he saw her, for a long time. Carter stood up, scraping the metal piece of the chair against the concrete as he ran down the empty black street, as water patted against his skin.

Carter's black hair, moved to one side as he moved his fingers flipping the hair back. He smiled as he saw her, she was walking really slow, her hands tight in her jacket as the hood came over her head, covering her red hair except for the little snipets of hair uncovered, which was wet.

"Clarrisa" He yelled, cupping his hands together around his mouth. She turned around, her hands still in her jacket pockets. "What?" She groanded. Carter smiled and he ran up to her. He slowed down when he got near her.

"Carter, what do you need?" She repeated again, squinting her eyes. Before Carter knew what took over him, his hands went to her hips as he smashed his body against her, pushing her against a wall, passionately kissing her.

His lips collided with her's as he smiled against them, finally getting the courage and kissing her. Clary's hands flew out from her jacket pocket and wrapped around Carter's neck, wanting more. She dragged her body up to meet his trying to get more.

Clary's lips formed in to a smile as she felt Carter smile against hers. Clary's hood flew off as she hoisted a leg up around him, continuing to kiss him as much as needed. The rain splattered on to Clary's hair, making it wet but she didn't care as she continued to kiss him.

His lips found her neck as he hoisted her up, around his hips. Her legs wrapped around his torso tightly, as Clary was futher more pushed more up against the wall. Carter found her sweet spot, as she moaned his name causing a chuckle from Carter.

Clary's hands set down on both sides of Carter's face bringing his lips back to her mouth. His lips caressed her's as his arms wrapped around her waist tighter pulling her against him. The rain poured, more as Clary let out a soft chuckle. They broke apart, breathless. His forehead rested against her's, both trying to catch their breaths

"Wow" Clary breathed breastless, looking up in to his eyes. She unwrapped her legs from his body as his hands still caressed her hips. Carter laughed, as he looked up in to her green emerald eyes. "So what made you finally have the courage?" She asked, placing her hands across her body.

Carter smirked. "I um, finally had realized my feelings for you" He said looking down blushing. Clary bit her lip, trying to forget the desire to kiss him again. He grabbed her hand and interwinned his fingers with hers.

"I got to be honest with you though" He began, as they moved under cover. A door way. One of Clary's eyebrows shot up in confusion. "What's up? You can tell me anything" She smiled, playing with his fingers.

"This will be the last time, I get to see you. For a while" He said, trying not to make eye contact but it was hard, and he gave up starring at her. A flicker of grief dashed through her eyes. "What?" Her voice cracked. Although, her posture tried to make her seem more strong.

"I'm sorry but I have another tracking job for another shadowhunter to do and today was my last day. I was going to tell you but, I couldn't find the words" His words fluttered out of his mouth like a waterfall.

Her fingers grew stiff around his as she starred at him. "Clarissa" He began but she cut him off. "You kissed me, because you were leaving. Am I just a toy to you? You make a girl feel all special and then you leave? What? Were you going to leave without a damn goodbye?" She ended up yelling the last part. Her voice broke as she had tears form in her eyes.

"Noo.. I don't have a choice. He will come after me if I don't go, then he'll discover you and try to kill you" Carter said, trying not to sound pathetic. Clary's eyes flashed a hint of green again. "So this will be the last time, I see you?" She asked. Her fingers curled in to a fist as her nails dug in to the palm of her hand, trying not to cry. Another loved one was leaving her life, again.

Carter nodded. He reached out uncurling Clary's fist and held her palm in his hand. Her cheeks grew red, as she looked down. Carter chuckled, and lifted a finger under her chin, bringing her eyes back up to him. "We will see each other, some where, in the future. I'll be waiting for those green eyes Clarissa" He said smiling.

Clary felt her cheeks grow more red, as she smiled. His hand cupped one side of her face slowly going to the back of her neck as his other hand dropped her palm and cupped her face as he brought his lips towards hers. A teardrop fell freely from Clary's eyes as she kissed him with tenderness in her lips.

A spark flowed between them, as Clary pressed her body against him. She felt another tear fall freely from her eyes as Carter's forehead rested against her's. Both breathing deeply. "I love you Clarissa. Stay safe" He whispered, breathless as he stood up straight.

He smiled at her, as he turned around and walked down the empty street, as the rain made patter sounds against the concrete. Clary stood there, trying to get the courage to turn around but her body felt numb and frozen as she watched Carter walk away.

Author's Note -

Hello, beautiful! How did you like Chapter Twelve? I hope you liked it! I made it really long, since I haven't really came up with anything or posted anything in a REALLY LONG time! Sadly. But now I got some ideas in my weird brain of mine, and might be able to post Chapter Thirteen in two weeks. I don't know if it will be long as this chapter though. But I hope you guys liked my story, and me! Haha. Also did you notice Clary didn't say I love you back? She still loves Jace, and maybe just MAYBE they both find love for each other in the end 3 Just review and smile, and don't forget to post you thoughts, questions, advice, and idea's for me. I love and miss you all. Love - Partager Super :DDD


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Thirteen -

"I'm fine I told you" Alec muttered, as he swatted Magnus's hand away for the third time. Magnus threw down the rug, that he was trying to clean Alec's face, in frustation. "I'm sorry the love of my life, almost died, and I am a little hesistatnt" Magnus yelled, throwing his hands up in the air in anger. Alec grabbed his hand trying to calm him down. Alec stood up from his seat as he gripped Magnus's hand as his other hand came around to Magnus's side of his face, gripping it, as he starred at him with his blue eyes pearing in to Magnus's soul.

"I don't know what I would do if you died" Magnus said, his voice cracking. Alec smiled as he rested his forehead against Magnus's. "Nothing is going to happen to me, Mag. We are both strong and we'll work through what ever the world has to throw at us. I love you" Alec said, his words coming out in a smooth matter. "That's why I am going to do this" Magnus rested, as he moved his jacket and reached inside, dropping Alec's hand that was folded in to his. Magnus reached the object as his right knee dropped to the floor and his hands fumbled with opening the object. Alec's hands flew to his mouth gasping in surprise.

"You have no idea how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Tonight the idea of loosing you, is to much and I realized that I am in love with you. Every part of me wants you, crave's you, needs you and I want to spend every minute of every day with you, every second, needing you, every day being here for you until the day we die, Alec. It's us against the world and I promise to love you every second of it. Alec Lightwood, will you do the honor of becoming my soul mate?" Magnus said flipping the box open, to a silver band. Alec's lips turned in to a huge smile as he nodded his head up and down. "Forever and always" Alec says, as he bends down and kisses Magnus. His lips leaving Magnus breathless as Magnus chuckled in to the kiss. His fingers wrapping around Alec's face as the needed each other. Forever and Always.

Jace fumbled his fingers across the drink. The tips of his finger's playing with the hem of his drink, trying to think. Dirt still rested on his face. He was in deep thought as Isabelle, hit the table in front of him as she sat down next to him. Isabelle turned to him. Jace looked at her, waiting for her to speak. "Isabelle-" He was cut off by Isabelle. "Don't talk. We're here to drink our problems away" She said, looking over her shoulder. Jace turned around and saw, a few feet away from them was Simon and a blonde talking.

He turned back starring at Isabelle. Her eyes darted over to him, as her hand grasped his drink and chugged in down, slamming it back on to the bar of the place. "One more" She said to the bartender, raising her hand. "What's wrong with you? Still being depressed?" She asked, chugging down another drink. "I thought we weren't going to talk?" He asked, smirking a bit. Isabelle shrugged. "I know but I rather than talk than listen to your groaning" She smirked starring at him. Jace shook his head trying not to laugh.

Her face turned to a serious face. "Your not the only one that misses her, you know" She looked down to the empty glass, clearly drunk. Jace was surprised by her words, since she never cares to admit about her feelings. "I know" Jace whispers.

Flashback -

"Come on Simon. You big whimp!" Clary laughs as she runs down the street to the park ahead. "Hey, wait for me!" Simon yells as he chases her down the road to the park. It was abandoned and no one cared to play on it since, some of the rides were to boring for most kids except Clary and Simon, they had eachother and that made it interesting.

It was their favorite park, and it did great when Clary had alone time to herself and would draw. Once she ran away, and she hid there, but Simon found her and convinced her to come back. Clary ran, up the big hill almost falling over in laughter. Her tiny shoes on her feet flung off, of her feet as she ran in the sand over to the swing set.

Simon came running behind her, panting. "Clary" He whined cluching his ribs in pain. Clary rolled her eyes at his complaining. "Come on Simon. Swing with me" Clary laughed as she started to swing, back and forth.

Simon grabbed his fogged glasses, and wiped the lens with the hem of his shirt, squinting his eyes. "Hold on Fray" He said, putting them back on. After a few minutes of trying to swing for both of them, Clary got high. "Look at me, I can fly" Clary singed in the air as another gust of wind carried her swing set as she continued to rock back and forth. The wind flowing through her red dark hair.

Simon grew fustrated as he couldn't go high as Clary. "Be careful Clary" Simon yelled as he saw Clary go way to high for his own comfort. She turned halfway in her chair laughing. "Simon" She laughed his name. Simon eventurally went high but not as high as Clary.

"Ow" Clary gasped as she grabbed her stomach, a jolting pain going through. She let go of the handels as her hands wrapped around her stomach. Clary felt herself lean back to far, as her whole body slid out of the swing set, falling on to the hard concrete. Simon yelled her name, as he fought to try to get back down. "Clary!" Simon yelled, as he jumped off the swingset, and ran towards Clary. She was laying on the ground, her arm being caressed, by her other arm, as tears flew from her eyes. "I think I broke my wrist, Simon" Clary cried as more pain jolted through her wrist. That day, Simon vowed to himself, he would never let her anything, and that means anything! happen to the girl he loves. That day he learned a new lesson.

End of Flashback -

Simon startled out of his nightmare, as he sat up in his bed, sweat dripping down from his face, down his body. Breathless, trying to get the thought out of his head. He moved his hands and rested his head down on to the palms of his hand, exhausted.

He felt a pain in his throat as he realized that he hasn't eaten in days. Slowly getting up from the bed that was now drenched in his sweat, he walked out of his bedroom. ( He is staying with his mom right now and she doesn't know about the whole vampire stuff yet) and towards the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and immediately regret the decision of throwing away his blood so his mother wouldnt find it, and he wouldn't have to make her forget again. A sandwhich layed on the top shielf wrapped in foil. He groaned as he pulled it out of the fridge and sat at the table, trying to get the courage to eat it.

I wonder what Clary is doing, Simon thought as he forced a bite of the sandwhich, his stomach immediately turning at the taste of it. He couldn't take it and without relizatiion he spit it out on the glass plate and pushed it away with forceful action as the glass plate dropped off the counter and made a huge crash noise.

"Simon? Is that you?" A voice came from upstairs. His mother. "Yes mom. I just dropped a dish. Go back to bed" Simon yelled. He heard footsteps against the stairs come down stairs. She flicked on a light. "Your eating?" She asked surprised, at the sandwhich on the floor.

"Well, I was but I dropped it. Oh well. Got to go to bed. Love you mom" Simon quickly rushed trying to get out of the room. "Simon" His mother said, causing Simon to stop. She turned around as he stood on the first step of the stairs starring in to her brown eyes. "I am so proud of you Simon. I don't know what I would do without you" She started to get teary as she sat down.

Simon started walking back to his mother. "Mom, I love you too. Your my mother and you'll always be. What's wrong?" He asked taking a seat next to his mom, holding her hands. "I can't take it being alone no more. Your never home and its so silent and I dont want to be alone no more" She cried.

Simon wrapped his hands around his mom in a tight hug. "I love you mom" Simon said, closing his eyes. He felt a clench in his stomach as he smelled her blood in her body. "No. No" SImon whispered. "I love you to Simon, my dear son" She said, her veins pumping more with each word causing Simon to almost go crazy. "Mom. I am tired. I have to go to bed" He grunted as he ran up stairs as fast as he could without making a second thought. He slammed his bedroom door and tried to control his thirst.

He felt his fangs started to come out. "No" He grunted as he threw himself under his bed and grabbed a sharp knife. He closed his eyes as he stabbed his arm with the knife, almost all the way through. Hoping for it to stop the pain of his hunger. He felt his hunger decreasing slowly as he came back to reality.

"I almost killed my mother" Simon thought. He cant kill his mother, he kept repeating to himself trying to get the courage to do something that would keep his mother safe. He grabbed a doufel bag from under his bed and started throwing clothes in and a picture of him and his mother. Simon grabbed a piece of paper and started writing. "Hey Mom. Simon here. I am sorry but this is for your own safety. I am not missing. I am hanging with a couple friends just to get away for a little bit. Dont call the police, that wont do no good. I cant explain it to you but I will be back. I love you so much mom. Dont give up hope. I'll be back soon. Love Simon" Simon wrote. He walked towards his mother's room, as he pushed the door open gently.

She layed on the bed, her hair in a tiny bun as she slept peacefully, snoring. He placed the note on her nightstand next to her her sleeping body. He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead as he walked out towards the door. "Bye Mom" He said before turning around and leaving his mother alone again.

************************************************** ******* Author's Note -

Hey Guys! Partager Super here. I am sorry this chapter is short but the day has finally come, three years later. I hope you like what happened with Alec and Magnus. They are perfect together. I love Alec and Magnus. Malec 3 I am writing chapter 14 and hopefully its going to be amazing. So I am going to take extra time writing it. I am writing more stories so I have to keep coming back to it and dont worry, I haven't forgot all my lovely fans. I love you all and thankyou for giving me so much support to continue. Keep replying. I love your messages and I read them all the time. I have a kik if you guys want to talk some time, ask questions, be friends. My kik name is BeHappy Be Tayler or Blondie6672 and I have an instagram, I been trying to get more followers so if you can follow me please, it will mean so much. I follow back :D My instagram name is BeHappyBeTayler. Love and Miss you guys. Make sure to keep reviewing and waiting for Chapter 14! Love Partager Super 3 Stay Strong!


End file.
